


明知顾问

by JTSE



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTSE/pseuds/JTSE





	明知顾问

18.

明知洗完澡出来时，看见顾问正坐在床边，手里拿着一本画册，身上穿着自己给他准备的睡衣。

明知走过去，使坏地把头发上的水珠拨到他身上，顾问也不躲，反而笑着把他拉到身边坐下。

“我刚才想找风筒，无意中发现了这个。”

顾问随意翻开一页，指了指画中坐在草地上吹泡泡的小男孩，问明知：“这上面画的是你吗？”

明知把下巴抵在顾问的肩上，点了点头。

“原来，你一直这么可爱。”

明知打了一下他的手：“哪里可爱了！”

顾问被明知的反应惹得忍俊不禁，顺势把他的手抓入掌中，继续往下翻画册。

顾问往后翻了几张，发现画册上都是明知小时候的一些片段记录，每一幅素描都画得栩栩动人，右下方标注着久远的年月日，偶尔会有题字。

他再往下看时，画页上便不再只是明知一个人了，偶尔会出现一个身姿挺拔的男人。虽然是用铅笔描出来的人像，却因画家的功底之深，将他的气质与神态勾勒得细致入微，反而比照片更加令人向往。

顾问翻回第一页，画上以一大片盛放的洋桔梗为背景，那时还很小一只的明知像猫一样枕着男人的双腿，两个人坐在摇椅上，懒洋洋地睡着觉。

右下方标注的日期要追溯到二十多年以前，下面题着一行字：

今天是明知入住我们家的第一天，我和明决会好好爱他。

顾问停在这一页，问明知：“这是你大哥吗？”

明知盯着那幅素描看了一阵，鼻尖闪过一瞬的微酸，抿着唇点了下头。

“怎么没看见你大哥的男朋友？”

明知答道：“画画的人，就是我大哥的男朋友。”

“是吗？”

顾问看上去有些意外，问道：“都是他画的吗？”

“对啊，”明知应道，“都是他画的。”

顾问由衷道：“画得真好。”

明知靠在顾问身上，说道：“我大哥的男朋友，是一个小有名气的画家。”

他转过脸去，看着顾问讲：“你说不定听过他的名字。”

顾问回过脸来，轻声道：“是吗？他是？”

“施世朗。”

闻言，顾问微怔，片刻缓过神来，对明知说：“你大哥的男朋友，是施世朗啊。”

“你有听说过他吗？”

顾问点点头：“当然，他很出名。我父母家里收藏了他两幅画，我个人也非常喜欢他的作品。”

明知坐直了些，有些惊喜地看着顾问。

“你喜欢世朗先生的画啊。”

顾问再次点头：“喜欢。”

明知伸手抱住顾问，挨着他的脸说：“那下次，我送你几幅吧。”

顾问像是听到什么有趣的事，抿着嘴看他。

“真的吗？”

明知抱着他来回晃，一脸率真：“真的，家里还有好多，随我拿。”

顾问终是没忍住笑了起来，明知真是太可爱了。

他可能不知道，现在拍卖行里，施世朗的一幅真迹要被拍卖到七位数的高价。

***

都市的夜晚，从来没有真正意义上的漆黑。

关掉灯以后的客厅，城市的亮透过遮光帘探进来，在昏暗的边缘撕开了一道裂缝。

伴随着打火机滑轮的轻细摩擦，一团小簇的火焰油然出现，在室内支起橘色的光幕，把黑暗拱到了天花板。

矮脚的胡桃木小桌几上，放着一个六寸的咸奶油蛋糕，上面插了一根数字蜡烛。

过完生日，明知就二十八岁了。

空气中，椰奶的清香和木糠的甜味缓缓浮动着。

明知和顾问坐在白色松软的毯子上，两个人身子挨在一起。

唱完生日歌后，顾问对明知说：“许愿吧。”

明知闭上眼睛，十指交握，对着蜡烛安静地许愿。

过了一会儿，他睁开眼睛，转过脸去看顾问。

“许完了吗？”顾问问他。

明知点头：“嗯。”

顾问看着他的眼睛，像是读懂了什么。

“跟我有关？”

明知身子前倾，亲了亲顾问的眼角，笑眯眯地说：“想看你在海上冲浪。”

“嗯……”

顾问抬头看着天花板，很认真地思考顷刻，回过头来，告诉明知：“那得是夏天，南加的海边最合适。”

明知两边唇弯起，点了下头：“好。”

随后，两人静静看着对方，几秒之后，心有灵犀地吻了吻彼此。

“明知，生日快乐。”

明知眸中有一眼就能看出来的笑意。

“顾问，谢谢你陪在我身边。”

顾问一只手撑在身后，注视着明知说：“也谢谢你，给了我这个机会。”

话音刚落，两个人相视而笑，都不作声了。

空气中，甜味越来越浓。

顾问收回手，上身往前倾，捧起明知的脸，缓慢地，轻柔地吻着明知。

明知闭着眼，顺从地接受了顾问唇舌的探寻和索取。

渐渐的，两人的唇腔变得濡湿，体温缓而上升。

顾问一边与明知难离难舍，一边慢慢地把他推倒在毯子上，伸手去解他睡衣的纽扣。

明知也在帮他解着纽扣，四只手碰到一起的时候，顾问含着他的唇，模糊不清地说了一句：“以后不买有纽扣的睡衣了。”

明知笑得胸膛直打颤，马上被顾问以一个用力的吻给打住了。

片刻后，他摸到了一方微凉光滑的皮肤。

纽扣全都解开了，他的也一样。

蜡烛被吹灭以后，夜的厚重在静谧中扩散开来。

暖黑的房间里，冷水与青柑橘的气息混合着，隐匿私密的拍打声和断断续续的呻吟交叠在一起。

床头柜的抽屉里，成盒的安全套散落开来。

窗帘被拉开了一条细缝，从室内可以看见摩天大楼直线型的灯光。

明知站得久了，整个人歪歪扭扭，活像一个不合格的雕塑，任凭顾问在身后将他填满，将他摆弄成各种姿势。

顾问用一只手搂住明知，湿润的双唇碾压着他的肩窝，另一只手的拇指伸进了明知的嘴里，搅弄着他温热柔软的舌头，阻断了他喉间的声音。

明知因身下频繁的进出，吃痛得微微皱眉。两只眼睛睁着，恍神地看着窗外，那直线型的灯光一直在晃。

两个人的身体都是热的，只有顾问脖子上的那条项链是凉的。

过了一阵，顾问将拇指从明知嘴里抽了出来，按压着他胸前硬挺的两点，闷声干着他，进出越来越快，一下比一下重。

明知张着嘴喘气，攥紧了横在自己胸前，那青筋暴起的手臂，说话的语调都变了。

“轻点，顾问，轻点啊……”

“已经，很轻了……”

顾问的声音夹杂着急促的喘息，听起来与往日格外不同。

说是这么说，明知还是因为他不客气的进攻而疼得几乎站不稳。

“假正经，鬼才，信你……”

顾问笑了笑，对他说：“第一次跟你见面，我就说了，我不是一本正经的人。”

说完以后，顾问把明知的脸转过来，含住他的唇，缠着他的舌头来回拨弄，身下继续得寸进尺。

高潮将至时，顾问一只手往下面去，握住了明知高高抬起的前锋，十分努力地讨好它。

黑暗中，明知的呻吟声越来越高。

最终，伴随着一声谓叹，两个人同时射了出来。

明知有些脱力靠在顾问怀里，看着他把今晚用的第三枚安全套摘下来，精准无误地扔进了垃圾篓里。

果然，顾问无论是做人，还是做|爱，都一如既往的清晰明确。

他正这么想的时候，耳朵突然被两片滚烫柔软的薄唇给包裹住了。

“明哥哥，我们去浴室好不好……”

明知下意识往抽屉里看去，得，包装完好的安全措施又少了一枚。

***

第二天上午，明知率先醒来。

他下床，走到落地窗边，将遮光帘拉开，只留下白色的纱帘，背对着清薄的晨辉，躺回到床上。

明知钻进被窝里，趴在顾问身上，把他整张脸亲了个遍，然后熊抱着顾问，用自己的脸贴着他的脸，安静地等着他醒来。

明知舍不得松开顾问，手上也没有表，只能凭借房间内光线的亮度和移动来判断时间大概过去了多久。

明知有些纳闷，虽然两个人昨晚折腾到大半夜，顾问也不至于睡这么久吧。

他是出力了，可受罪的人是自己啊。

明知转过脸来，下巴停靠在顾问的锁骨上，发现这人的眼皮正十分不自然地颤动着，心里顿时明白了个大概。

他碰了碰顾问的唇，随即用手摸着他的脸，若无其事地说：“奇怪，阿问怎么睡了那么久都还没醒？”

自然，是没有人回应他的。

他继续自言自语：“要不，我去问问小阿问？”

话音刚落，明知钻进了被子里面，弓起身子，拉下了顾问的裤子。

他用脑袋撑着被子，把小阿问轻轻握在手里，用脸颊温柔地上下蹭着，见那对眼皮依旧安然垂着，无声地扬起两边唇，张嘴含住了手上的小阿问。

他一边不徐不疾地用舌头爱惜小阿问，一边注意着顾问的反应。

事实证明，小阿问要比大阿问更诚实，也更懂事。

没过一会儿，它就自我成长了。

片刻间，明知看见一只手慢慢从外面伸了进来，沿着被子在摸索着什么。

明知看准了时机，在那只手按住自己的前一秒，抢先一步掀开被子，跳下床就往浴室跑。

“明知！”

身后，顾问的叫声响了起来。

明知一回头，就看见某个人像熊一样朝自己扑了过来。

他笑得眼泪都出来了，身手灵活地躲进了浴室，匆匆忙去关门，却在关键的时候被顾问从外面给顶住了。

明知生怕被顾问抓住，用尽吃奶的力气试图把门合上。无奈他的力气比不过顾问，还是被他从外面给顶开了门。

顾问刚起床的样子，比起平日里，看上去多了几分率性，几分慵懶。头发随意地凌乱着，眨眼的频率很慢，下巴有淡青色的须根，衬得皮肤很白。

他双手撑腰，故意板着脸，一副兴师问罪的模样。

明知一边笑一边往后退，连连摆手：“不关我事，谁让你装睡的。”

顾问没有作声，定定看着他。

明知也不往下说了，又开始跟他斗牛。

二人对峙久了，明知败下阵来，率先投降，咧嘴笑着示弱：“我错了，你消消火。”

顾问右手朝下，指了指睡裤上支起的小帐篷，说：“火在这里，你起的，自己灭。”

明知怎么也得捍卫一下自己的尊严，果断拒绝。

“不行，你自己解决。”

但他终归是底气不足，只能用扯开话题来掩饰自己的心虚。

“我，我要洗澡了，你出去吧。”

出乎意料的是，顾问听见他的话后，不再用吃人的眼神盯着他，反而欣然地点了点头。

“好。”

说完，他转过身，朝着浴室门口走去。

见状，明知顿时松了一口气。

他正放松时，却看见顾问走到门边，轻轻地把门给带上，回过头来，单手脱掉了自己的套头睡衣，露出线条完美的上身来。

明知看得一脸茫然：“你，你做什么？”

顾问侧着点了下头：“洗澡。”

闻言，明知懵了一瞬，随即回过神来。

“好吧，你先洗。”

说完，他往门边挪了过去。

明知快挨到门把时，顾问突然伸出手，一把将他拉了回来，牢牢圈在怀里，不由分说就压住了他的唇，来了一个缠绵的湿吻。

这个吻结束以后，顾问抬起头来，低声道：“走什么，一起。”

话音刚落，明知就被他单手扛进了淋浴间。


End file.
